1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fluid holding containers; and, more particularly, to a bottle which is self righting when tipped whether full or empty.
2. Description of the Prior Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Self righting bottles or containers are well known in the art. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,966 to Korshack, one such self righting container is disclosed in the form of a cup. Although Korshack attempts to find critical relationships between the cup diameter, the cup height, the small diameter of the base circular portion, and the diameter of the convex or part spherical portion at the lower portion of the cup, there is no teaching to apply to any container for self righting the same. Korshack's teachings are limited to a cup of the critical dimensional ratios set forth in his patent. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,303,170 and 4,388,996, Panicci discloses a self righting cup having a lower hemispherical portion and an upper portion of generally cylindrical form. Ratios are set forth for making a cup self righting. Again, only specific ratios are set forth for the cups of Panicci. There are no teachings that are applicable to any fluid filled container.